Tell Me
by hiiragizawa29li21
Summary: Even though many years have passed, he still loves her despite what she said... So please check this one out! Arigatou and JA!


Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's another story from yours truly! I hope you will like the story! Please feel free to comment what you think about the story! The title of the song is Tell Me by Joey Albert. Of course the song and Cardcaptor Sakura are not mine and the credits go to the rightful owners. So anyway, enjoy the story. JA NE

Tell Me

He is a famous singer that is known in every part of the world. You can say that he is perfect. He has perfect eyes with the color of blue that sometimes you will think that it is a sapphire even though it is behind in his glasses and when you look into his eyes, you will see that it holds so many emotions. He has perfect hair that you want to run your fingertips to it. He also has a perfect smile that if he will smile to you, you think you're going to faint. In short, he is so perfect that you wish that you have a relationship with him.

Tonight, he will be performing in his hometown for his album tour. Wishing that his love will be there, watching him perform but he knows in his heart that this it's not going to happen. Thinking of this makes him sad that he thinks that he cannot perform. But as they said, the show must go on.

"I wish you will watch me perform tonight." He said sadly.

"I would like to introduce to you, Eriol Hiiragizawa!" The master of ceremony said.

"Need to put a smile." Eriol said to himself. He walked to the stage. "Hi! How are you everyone? I hope you will like what I will sing for you guys and I hope that she will like this." Eriol said with his killer smile but behind that smile is a hurting soul, hoping she will come. He went to his piano and started to play the keys.

_There are nights when I can't help but cry, __  
__and I wonder why you had to leave me_

_**Flashback:**_

Everyone thought that their relationship will not end, that someday they will get married, have children and grow old together but everything shatters. They were perfect for each other. Eriol Hiiragizawa is perfect. His eyes are like sapphire gems even though he wears glasses. He is smart and also plays the piano swiftly and gracefully. Tomoyo Daidouji is also perfect. Her eyes are like amethyst gems that you will want to stare at it every day of your life. She is smart and she also sings that you thought you hear the angels. They were really perfect but everything changes in a snap of a finger.

Eriol still remembers clearly that night that everything falls apart in his life. "Why did leave me? Why?" He said crying.

"Hiiragizawa-san, I don't love you anymore. I don't want to be near you." Tomoyo said with a cold voice. Eriol was shock because Tomoyo never calls him in his surname and the way she said it, just give him the chills. "Is there anything I have done wrong? Am I not good enough for you?" There were so many questions that he wanted to ask but this are the only things he ask. He keeps crying and begging for Tomoyo to stay. "I just don't love you anymore." She said. "No, Tomoyo. Please. Don't leave me. I love you more than anything. If I can give you the stars, I will. Just don't leave me." Eriol keeps crying while saying this that to the extent that he knelt in front of Tomoyo and hug her. "Just please don't leave me. I love you so much." But Tomoyo just ignore him and she peel Eriol of her. "I don't love you anymore. How hard it is for you to understand that I don't love you." She said with the same coldness. "Tomoyo, I beg you, please, just think. Please don't leave me." Tomoyo just ignore him and just walk away from him. Eriol keeps shouting to her not to leave him and he deeply loves her and he keeps crying. Tomoyo continue to walk but Eriol didn't know that behind those things that she said, she still loves him with all her heart and it also breaks her. "I'm so sorry Eriol." She whispers in the wind.

_**End of Flashback**_

_Why did it have to end so soon?__  
__When you said that you would never leave me_

_**Flashback:**_

Eriol still remember the first time that they meet is when they are in their freshmen year in college. Eriol was mesmerized by Tomoyo's beauty. "She looks like an angel." Eriol whispers to himself. "Hi, what's your name?" Eriol ask shyly. "Tomoyo Daidouji. And you?" She said with her angelic voice and smile. "What a lovely name, Daidouji-san. Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol still mesmerized. And in that moment, everything starts.

_**End of Flashback**_

_Tell me, where did I go wrong?__  
__What did I do to make you change your mind completely?__  
__When I thought this love would never end__  
__But if this love's not ours to have, __  
__I'll let it go with your goodbye._

At this point of the song, Eriol is already crying. He remembers every single moment when they were happy together. All the times they watch movies, do assignments together, everything. It breaks his heart that everything between them is over. He still cannot understand what happened between them. Where did he go wrong that it change Tomoyo's feeling to him.

_Why did it have to end so soon?__  
__When you said that you would never leave me_

Tomoyo is walking by when she recognizes the voice of the one who is singing even though it's been years when she last heard it. Her heart beats faster because she longed to see him and she hopes that the one singing is him.

When Tomoyo take a closer look, she was shocked that the guy who is singing, was the guy she still loves with all her heart. She wants to get closer to him so that he can talk to him, hug him because she misses him so much that she is dying inside. But Tomoyo knows that she cannot do it.

She just look at him from afar and she is crying how she cannot hold him in her arms, that she can only look from afar and all the memories they shared together is coming back to her in a flash. "I miss you so much Eriol. I wish this moment will not end." Tomoyo whispers in the wind.

_Tell me, where did I go wrong?__  
__What did I do to make you change your mind completely?__  
__When I thought this love would never end__  
__But if this love's not ours to have, __  
__I'll let it go with your goodbye._

When the last note was played. The crowd erupted with applauses and cheers. Eriol is happy that he made his fans happy. "Thank you so much for supporting me! I hope you continue to support. And to the person I dedicate this song, I hope you are in good hands and I will always love you." Eriol barely finish what he was saying because it is still hard for him. When Tomoyo hears what Eriol said, she cried because she cannot believe in what she just heard that Eriol still loves her. "I will always love you too, Eriol." She said to herself. Tomoyo Daidouji cast a last glance and leaves like nothing happened but while doing this, she still in tears. Eriol Hiiragizawa cast a last glance in the crowd, hoping that he will see his angel but alas, she is nowhere to be seen.

Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji walked in separate paths. Eriol went to his next stop for his concert and Tomoyo went to her home. Both hearts hoping that someday, somewhere, they will meet again, that their love for each other will be permitted, and they will be together again forever.


End file.
